Not Alone: A Maximum Ride Novel
by Kimmylovesyou707
Summary: We're Not Alone. There Are More of Us & We Need to Find Them To Save The World, or At least That's What The Voice Says. Our First Stop, Mexico. The Voice Says Itex Has Branched Out Over There. Our Mission: Find, Rescue, and Convince Any & All Avian-Americans To Join Us In Destroying Itex & Saving The World.
1. Mexico

**Chapter 1: Mexico**

**Max's Point of View**  
>we finally arrived to La Langostra. It was a small town perfect for blending we arrived last night the whole town was in a upbeat mood. The whole town gathered around the placa they called it which was like town square. There was a stage where a Latino band was preforming music. The party didn't end until really late.<p>

We all understood slight Spanish thanks to our small bit of school, but I was the best besides Ella. She was to arrive at the Guatemala airport sometime tomorrow morning. Anyways I asked around for a place to stay at but all I ever heard was that they built their home or that it was passed down to them. Guess we were in for a night on the benches that surrounded the town square at least that's what i thought until a lady said there was an abandoned house left to the church.

We headed to the house. When you came into the house from the front you saw a dust living room. To the right of the living room was a bedroom filled with dust furniture. there was a small step that led to a smaller living room. That room had two bedrooms that surrounded it. When you exited out of the small bed room there was a big open area. In the area there was a small kitchen to its right and a bathroom to its left.

There was also another smaller house behind the open area. The small house held two bedrooms and a bathroom. The small house was beside a garage door. The first house was two stories high but the top floor only held one big room and one small house was a bit run down but after a whole nights work of six flying bird kids the house looked like new.

"I wounder why this house was abandoned. It's so big and pretty even better than other houses." Nudge asked out loud.

"Oh well that's because" Iggy starts, but I cut him off.

The lady who told me about the house said an old crazy lady use to live here. Her sons and grand sons fought for the house when she was elder. The rumor says she died in the house and the sons came together for the lost of their only mother.

"It's because everyone like tradition and it wouldn't be traditional to live in a house you didn't build or inherit" I finish for Iggy.

Iggy shrugged it off and announced "I'm going to call Ella" He went to his room in the small house in the back where Ella and him would stay at.

"Okay Iggy" I say dismissing it i know if Ella was Fang I would be calling him every second.

"Hey Max I was talking to the nice old lady who owns that store and she said that this week was a celebration she called it El diecinueveavo De Marzo"

"Yeah that translates as 'the nineteenth of march' it must be some celebration" I explain.

"Yeah and she said that there were going to be a lot of stands with games and rides, and i wanted to ask you if i could go hang out?" Angel asked.

"Okay but take Gazzy and Nudge with you" I said and the hurried through the doors to the town hall.

I opened the door watching them run off to the nearest ride which happened to be a boat ride in front of the house. All of the neighbors sat outside of there homes in plastic chairs listening to the music and watching their children play. The whole street was filled with bright lights from rides stands the stage performance.

At night Iggy slept in the small house in the back alone, Nudge slept in the room down stairs to the left of the smaller living room, across the room Gazzy claimed the room, Angel slept on the top floor in the smaller room where the only phone in the first house was located.

We slept around two in the morning and still did the music nor the happy shouts from children die out as the night crept. The noise was completely gone around six in the morning i started to drift into sleep for the first time that night when i hear fire crackers going off a Church bell ringing and a loud speaker announcing something from a car.

I got up first. The whole flock was still asleep for they slept late. I trudged down stairs to take a quick shower. I had been talking to a young Mexican girl around my age who lived next door. She had told me many things like that there was only hot water from six to ten in the morning or where to go shopping,a place called Zamora, or where the best beach's were. I finished taking my shower and saw it was already nine the flock was already awake and it was already blazing hot. Guess that's Mexico for you.

"Shower up hot water stops at ten" I announce and see Nudge and Angel run to the bathroom.

The guys snicker at the immediate need to shower. I sit down by the table we set up by the fountain in the area between the small house and the big house. It was the only place outside the house where it was cool because of the shade provided by a tree planted in front of the small house. I notice Iggy is gone and Fang guesses what I'm thinking.

"He left to pick up Ella" Fang said.

Later on Ella arrived. Everyone was so happy to see her besides the fact we misses her she was the only one of us that had ever been to Mexico before. She had been her Five minutes and she already told us you had to fill the fountain so you had water later on, you had to set up close lines to dry close for they had no dryers, and that you had to cook outside because it heats the kitchen up too much if you cook in there.

After doing everything Ella ordered and everyone taking their showered i asked aloud "So who wants to go to the beach?"

The flock shouts yes in a instant. Maybe from the heat. Maybe from the sense of having fun. When we had moved into the house there was a black pick up truck parked in the garage. Fang had spent a lot of time fixing it up with Iggy last night and it worked perfectly fine so we could easily all go to the beach in the car.

"I know the way I'll drive everyone else in the back" Ella ordered.

We all piled in on the back and enjoyed the ride. The roads in Mexico were every bumps with sharp turns and step corners. It was very dangerous but if anyone could drive through it it was Ella after all she had driving the same roads when she was only eleven for everyone in Mexico could drive at young ages.

"Max?" Angel said.

"Yeah?" I replied sliding off the sunglasses i wore to keep my eyes from hurting on our way to the beach.

"I think I'm going to like Mexico" She said looking out to the open Fields filled with the beauty only Mexico could hold.

"Yeah me too" I smile at her. 


	2. New Bird Kids

**Chapter 2:**

**Angel's Point of View**  
>A pair of rough hands covered my eyes blocking my sight of the flock playing in the beach. We had gotten to the beach a little less than an hour ago. Almost all of the flock ran straight to the water. Fang and Max didn't swim, and I was tanning with Nudge so had to be her covering my eyes, but still the tough of not being able to see put me on full alert.<p>

"Nudge." I say trying to pull her hands away.

Her hands feel rough and manly. I pull away immediately and turn around no longer playing and send an uppercut to it's chin. It's stumbles back in pain letting go of my eyes giving me sight. I get into my fighting stance. I look at the person's back, and realise the form of the person was familiar. I wait and see the person turn. It was Eddy.

"Eddy!" I squeal running over to him wrapping my thin arms around him.

"Well that certainly wasn't the welcome I expected" Eddy commented sarcastically.

I smile up at him still wrapped in his strong arms. He smiles back and it's just us no one else. I get so lost in that beautiful smile of his I wouldn't be able to tell if the world was ending. A small cough in the background brought me back. I realise Eddy taking his hand and turn around to see the flock standing there with smiles on there faces.

"I thought you didn't deserve to leave the little bit of normality you had back home so I invited Eddy to stay with us which he said yes to immediately plus he could be help with finding more bird kids" Max said smiling at me with Fang's arm around her waist.

I run over to max squeezing her in a hug and whisper into her mind _Thank-you_. Max smiles and reply _No problem_.

"About that I kinda already did and a buddy of mine from back when will be here tomorrow" Eddy says and whistles a loud ear splitting tune.

**Max's Point of View**  
>We stare at him like he's a lunatic but suddenly three kids appear. There two guys and one girl. The first guy looks like your usual cocky bid headed jock. The second guy looks like your rare sweet ken barbie hottie. The girl looks like your usual shy nerdy quiet girl. They walk over to us slowly.<p>

"Guys this is Christian. He's Your age Max" he introduces pointing to the ken barbie who flashes us a bright parlay white smile."This is Austin Your age Gazzy" he introduces pointing to the cocky jock who winks in mine and Ella's direction "and lastly this is Tina is Nudge's age too" He says pointing to the small quite girl who waved her hand timidly.

I raise an eye brow as if to say 'so'. Eddy catches on and announces "If you wanna know why I brought them we have to head home first"

"Okay guys you heard him clean up" I announce.

All of my flock immediately gets to work picking up towels, changing out of their swimsuits, and throwing and sunscreen lotion into my bag. Tina and Chris get to work helping too but Austin stay still not moving from his spot. I flash Tina and Chris a small smile and cast a mean glare at Austin who just stood their.

We pack up the pick up and jump in the back. Tina, Chris, Austin and Eddy all jump in the bad too. I sit in between Chris and Fang. Fang pulls me close as if to protect me from Chris. I smile at his protective-ness and say sarcastically in his mind _I'm not gonna get stolen_. He looks down at me and replies _You never know _wearing my favorite crooked smile.

We get to the house in no time. We all settle in the small open area in the middle of the house. There weren't enough seats so I sat on Fang's lap, Nudge on Gazzy's, and Ella on Iggy's but Angel chose to sit on Eddy's lap out of pure choice. Tina, Chris, and Austin each take a seat alone.

"So instead of telling them how 'bout you guys show them" Eddy says to Tina Chris and Austin.

They get up backing away from us leaving space between us and them but also between each other. The next second they snap out there wings. Tina's Wings are a light pink tint. Chris's wings are a navy blue color. Austin's are a deep red color. I open my mouth to say something but then Tina disappears. My mouth stays open in astonishment but widens when she appears next to Eddy and Angel.

Austin goes next. He run head first into the bathroom ball grabbing hold of my hand. We go through the wall easily. So he could walk through walls. We walk back and everyone wears a face of astonishment all but Fang he wears eye of anger. I shrug it off as Chris lifts everyone chair without touching anything with only his mind. He drops us down.

"So what can you guys do?" Austin asks.

I stand up first and shoot into the air flying at full speed to Tokyo and arrive back in a blink of an eye with hands full of Tokyo anime comics for Nudge. Tina, Chis and Austin's eyes widen while the rest of the flocks eyes shadow a sigh of 'show off'. Fang goes next. He stands by me and goes completely invisible than comes back. Nudge goes after that. She stands and attracts a metal bar from across the house to her hand. Gazzy stands next.

He bends down backwards and the flock covers their noses as Gazzy releases hes most deadly-est fart ever. Angel Stands as the smell is completely gone and says_ I know what your thinking _into their heads. Iggy stands leaving Ella in his seat. He closes his eyes and tells me to attack him in his head. I lung for Iggy. He catches my left leg just as I'm about to send a round house kick to his chest.

"Wow" Chris says truly impressed.

"Max it's already one maybe the flock should be going to bed" Fang says.

"You right" I say and then add "Tina you can sleep with Nudge, Eddy you can sleep with Gazzy, Chris Austin you guys can sleep in the first room next to Gazzy's room" I say as everyone heads to their rooms.

Fang and I head to our rooms hand in hand. I loved our room the best. Besides the fact that it was the biggest room in the house it was the only part of the house that had a fan installed and a balcony. I walked over to the small closet Fang and I shared and picked out a large black shirt of Fang's.

I stripped down to my panties and bra and put the shirt over my body. It was like a long dress for me but a shirt for Fang. I turn around to see fang strip down to his Boxers and lie down on our bed. I walk over to the bed. Fang pulls me into his chest wrapping his arms protectively around my waist.

"What do you think about the new people?" I ask looking out at the two large glass doors that opened up to the balcony.

"Their alright I just want to know why the voice wants us to find them. I mean what do we do now? You know?" Fang replies.

"Yeah...Angel's been trying to get me to find Dylan and ask him for help" I say.

Fang goes stiff and sharply replies "No." 


	3. Eddy's Friend?

**Chapter 3: Eddy's Friend?**

**Max's Point of View**  
>I woke up with Fang and mine's feet tangled together. My body was pulled close to his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist protectively as if anyone could steal me. I turn my body around to stare at Fang's sleeping form. His face looked so peaceful. His hear was very bed head like. His chiseled abs showing because he doesn't wear a shirt to sleep.<p>

That reminding me of what I was wearing I move my eyes from his form to look at myself. The shirt of Fang's that I wore had ridden up to look like a mini top therefore showing off my black victorious secret boy short panties. I ran a hand through and hair and knew it was a birds nest.

I kiss Fang's full plump pink lips to get him to wait up. He starts to kiss back slowly. We untangle our feet and I am about to brake the kiss when he pins me down. He leans in close to my body our foreheads touching. He leans down and kisses me again. His lips with mine move in sync. As if made for each other. I slip my tongue into his mouth exploring his mouth. I feel his tongue moving about in my mouth. I pull back out of breath. My breath is raged.

Fang continues to leave hot wet kisses on my neck whispering "We haven't had much alone time in a while"

I pull his mouth back to mine and whispered right into his mouth "We'll have to change that won't we"

I feel Fang smile against my lips. I am about to help Fang take off my shirt when Iggy barges in and announces

"Hey guys the guy Eddy" He starts but then stops when he sees us "Never mind guess your busy" He adds and than rushes out of the room.

I hear Fang groan rolling over to the side of me instead of on top of me. I know how he felt I really don't have lots of time just for just him anymore. I turn to look at him and see him smirking. I raise an eye brow and he just hands me a mirror. I grab the mirror and see there are in fact a trail of hickeys leading from the tip of my neck to the start of my chest. This time it was my chance to groan. How was i supposed to cover all this up.

"Fang!" I whine getting up to see if Ella had cover up.

"We had to get up anyways" Fang said still smirking.

I slip on some sandals and pull Fang's shirt down ready to go out besides it's just the flock they've seen worse. Fang slips on a pair of shorts not caring either. I walk over to the small house where Ella was sure to still be at getting ready. I see Fang slip into a chair in the open middle area with the rest of the flock.

"Ella" I shout entering the small house.

I had never been in the house. When we first came in the house everyone claimed a room and worked on it. Iggy had claimed the whole back house so he worked on it alone. The small house was painted a baby blue color with a white tile floor. There was a bathroom to left of the door as soon as you entered. To the right of the door was a bedroom. It had a medium bed and a drawer. I had told Iggy there was to be two room in this house even though I knew they would sleep together.

"Over here" Ella shouted from another part of the house.

I follow her voice and find a big room that was supposed to be the living room, but it looks more like a close volcano threw up. There was close everywhere. Suit cases were stacked in all the corners of the room.

"Sorry it's a bit of a mess. I haven't finished putting everything away" She said moving a big grey suit case to another room.

I follow her. The room she enters in to the right of the living room. It had a California king size bed and beautiful wooden makeup desk and 2 drawer. The bed wasn't done and there was a bad labeled 'Makeup' on her make up desk.

"It's all good. I just wanted to know if you had any cover up. Fang um left some marks on my neck" I say.

Ella turns to me looking at me for the first time. She looks at my hickeys and then throws me a little liquor bottle of cover up. "Lucky for you I brought a lot and I brought some that's your color because I knew you would forget" Ella said rummaging through the grey suit case that held really dressy close.

"Need any help? Whats with the dressy close?" I ask taking a out a pair of high heels and holding them in my hands.

"No it's okay Iggy's going to help me. In Mexico especially on the nineteenth of march you need to dress nice" Ella said.

"Mk well I'ma go put this on in your bathroom than I'ma head out okay and I think breakfest is done" I announce entering the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and then put on the cover up. I finish up making sure no one could tell I had hickeys. You could only spot one on my chest but only if you looked really close. I didn't bring any close so I was going to go out in Fang's shirt. I meet up with everyone in the open area for break fest.

"Hey guys" I greet still in Fang's shirt. They smile at me but keep eating.

I grab some tortillas from a holder and place two on my plate. I put beans inside then and scatter fresh Mexican cheese over both tacos. Then I grab a spoon full of orange rice and a piece of dyed meat. We were all use to eating food like this for Ella usually made food like this back home. Tina, Chris, and Austin were eating hot dogs. Guess they were'nt use to it.

"Max Eddy told me to tell you that his friend was coming today" Chris says.  
>I smile at him and reply "Where is Eddy by the way?"<p>

"He went to meet up with him because he doesn't know his way around Mexico" Tina answers for Chris. I nodded and pick up my plate already done.

Therese a knock on the door and I announce "I'll get it" to the flock then "Quién es" to the door asking who is it.

I open the door and see Sam and Eddy standing there. My eye widen and my mouth gasps. I take a step back startled. It was Sam. My ex boyfriend Sam who Fang hated.

"Hi Max" Sam greets and winks at me. 


	4. Sam

**Chapter 4: Sam **

**Max's Point of View**

I stood there my mouth opened in a small 'o' my face completly in shock. For thoes of you who don't know i use to date Sam back when we went to school while living with anne. Something had happend and the school was filled with erasers. We had evacuated as soon as possiable. We were about to do an up and away when Sam came up offering help. I kept on going not being able to trust anyone. I never knew Sam was like us.

"How?" I ask in a whisper voice.

"We can talk inside" Eddy said opening the door open for Sam to walk in.

I moved to the side to let Sam in. The rest of the flock hadn't seen who Eddy had brought. Eddy followed by Sam walked out to the open area. I heard an echo of gasps from my flock and greetings from Tina Chris and Austin.

I followed after them going over to sit on Fang's lap. Sam sat between Ella and Tina. He was looking up at me a smile on his face. His smile disapperd as he saw me take my seat. Everyone now greeted there hello's. My flock was cautions as if he could be an eraser in hiding. Eddy's flock was friendly but were smart enugh to know he couldn't be trust with everything. Sam replied not as happy as he did when he greeted me.

I felt Fang stiff under me and noticed he had not greeted Sam. I glance up at him. His jaw was held tight. His eyes showed caution. His arms wrapped around me in a protective matter. I nudge him. He looks down at me and smirks. I give him a questioning look. He just continued to look at me. I stare at his eyes and see what he was smirking about. I saw still in his too big black shirt. I shook my head nodding disaproving at him. I gave him a small smile to show him i was playing.

"Hello? Earth to Max and Fang." Ella said waving a hand infront of Fang and Mine's face.

"Huh? Sorry. What were you saying?" I apoligize while Fang just goes back to glaring at Sam.

"Like I was saying, How do you and Sam know each other?" Ella asked looking over at me.

"oh...um" I studerd. Yeah you heard right the strong mighty eraser butt kicker Maximum Ride was thinking of a way to say she use to date a guy.

"We date" He said.

Everyone caught that he didn't say it in past tense so to comfirm we dated i said "We use to date"

Everyone nodded now understanding but then Sam stated "Actually we never broke up"

"Okay then were over. Happy?" I said sarcasticly.

I see the flock smile at me. Tina Chris and even Austin look a little taken back by my rudness. Oh well there going to have to get use to Maximum Ride beacuse she doesn't change for anyone.

"By they way Sam when did you get wings?" Nudge asked turning to look at him.

I knew what she was playing at. She did it a lot at school. She did the keep your friends close but your enemys closer. I guess she was right. We don't need more Enemys we need more allies. I'd have to keep Sam close. Actually to think about it I would have to keep everyone whoes not my flock close. You can never risk anything. Esspecially in my world.

"You remember the day you guys ran off?" Sam asked looking at me directly.

"Yeah?" Nudge awnserd for him anyways.

" Well a couple of erasers caught me. They took me back to this place" He said struggling to find a word for the school.

" The school" Nudge says being helpful.

"sure. Anyways they took me there. I spent a couple of weeks there. I lost track of the day once i hit thiry two. After the first two weeks there I had gone through hundreds of tests. By the third week I got my wings. They left me alone for a couple of week probly watching to see if i died like the rest of their exsperiments." He said his face showing an emotion of a type of fear. He hide his emotions well. You could only tell if you were looking for it.

"After that i went in for another test. It was at night which had me curious. All my test were always durring daylight. After the first few weeks of being at the school i found out they did that to prevent exsperiments from escaping. They always talked of exspiriment 458390. Not until later did i find out that was you Max" He said looking stright at me.

"Anyways durring that test i meet this guy. He called him self 'Jeb' " He continued but was cut off by verious gasps of shock from the entire group. I had been informed that all of Eddys group had meet Jeb.

"He was supposed to erase my mind but he was looking over it first. Thats when he found out I was Maxs first boyfriend. That night I made my escape. He helped me by claming i had died. They practly Cared me out. Jeb had said I had to help Max that she needed all the help possiable and to tell you he'd see you soon." He finishes.

We all stare at him. I feel everyones mind wander about the diffrent things he had said. My flock mostly woundered about seeing Jeb again. The new members to the flock thought of how life was in the school. Every body in the room shiverd from there thoughts. The thing i thought about most was the part where he said we needed all the help possiable.

"Okay starting tomorrow everyone heads out to look for new bird kids." I announce to everyone.

_Voice_ I said in my head _Do you know where the bird kids might be?_ I asked

_Everywhere. _The voice awnsers. Wow. Can you say helpful much. Not!

" Voice says there everywhere so Ella your gonna have to enroll us into school. Maybe we will meet some their." I announced.


	5. Double Agent

**Chapter 5: Double Agent**

**Sam's Point of View**

I walked down the abandon country street. It was midnight. There was no one in sight. For the usual busy streets of Mexico it was completly empty. I had snuck out of the house. I hurried down the street I couldn't be late.

I came to a stop in front of a huge orange house. I jumped the fence and made my way to the door. I knocked three times. The door opened slightly but was chained to not open fully.

"Password?" asked a male. He hada brown hair that was spiked up. He was tall almost my height. He looked very strong.

"End the world...and Maxiumum Ride" I said repeating the code.

The door opened up and i slip inside. The house was very high class. It was discuised to look like a family house. There was four bird mutations. They were made to look like the perfect mexican family. There was a little girl, a teenage boy, and the usual mom and dad. They were made to look alike.

Everyone inside the house was either like me or an eraser. There was a lot of bird kids in Mexico. They all thought the school were the good guys. They had all wanted to help and stayed here.

I walked up the stair way to the top floor pushing my way through all the people. I finally reached the top. I turned to the right entering a room. I removed a book from the book self and the case turned i jumped into the other side of the book case. It turned around and I was in their secret lab.

"Your late" A scientist commented. I took my seat knowing better than to upset them.

"You have done very well exspiriment 130972" Another scientist started off.

I shived at the name of my number for it brought back horriable memories of when i was in the school. It was horriable there they tourcherd me. They found out I knew max thanks to the others who had gotten caught too. They ratted me out to be set free but were killed for scientist were evil.

At the time i loved max too much to betray her but i was despret. I told them i would help. They had me go to the college she went to. I was still on her side on the inside. I had planned to tell her the whole thing but then I saw her with Fang and I was filled with anger. I was going to ruin her the same way she ruined me.

"You have already completed step one but we are running out of time you have to move quickly you must gain there trust you must break there trust within them selves" The twisted scientist instructed.

"Of cource sir" I replied.

"We also want to you instal these camera all over the house." Another scientist comanded throwing small cameras

"What would be the use of these sir?" I asked.

"That would be for us to know you insoulet fool." The scientist shouted at me.

"Now Phil calm down." Jeb said to the scientist and then added "We have to break them from inside. The cameras will help with that"

"Yes sir" I said.

The story I had told the flock was all true. Well everything but the part of my happy ever after. I had meet jeb but he never helped me. He was though the only thoughtful and concidert scientist from the bunch.

"Alright then be on your way" Jeb said.

I made my way back to the house. It was a little under three in the morning. I quickly made it to the house. I started to instale cameras on the part of the house that were empty. I would instale the ones in the room when they woke. I instaled a camera in the living room, the smaller living room, the kitchen, the open area and the bathroom. I made sure the cameras were hiden and made my way to my room.


	6. Search

**Chapter 6: Search**

**Max's Point of View**

Today we head out to look for new bird kids. Fang and I had talked about it last night. Everyone was going to search in parteners on diffrent parts of Langostura, Zamor, La Barka, and Islan. We would spend to hour looking. Then we would report back.

It was bright and early in the morning. I woke up first today. I had a weird feeling about today. It made my throut dry, my plams sweaty, and my forhead hot. I knew i wasn't sick. We can't get sick. Atleast thats one helpful thing told us before he left us all alone back at the E house.

I shook off the weird feeling and took a clam shower. I loved to shower. It was like washing away all the wrong things in my life. It was the only place where I didn't have to put up a mask for everyone else. I could just be normal nineteen year old Max who has friends at school and a loving mom and dad to go home too instead of might eraser fighting bold leader Maximum Ride who doesn't go to school, has no friends, made her own family.

I finished my shower planning to go snuggle up with Fang again but saw everyone was already up and dressed. I walked over to them and took a seat for myself. I've noticed i've been becoming too dependet on Fang. What happend to the independent Maxmimum Ride. Huh guess shes a sucker for love too.

"When do we head out Max?" Eddy asks.

Eddy has been on a top of things for a while. He makes sure his flock is never out of line. I had asked Angel about this the other day. She had just said he wanted to impresse me to show me he was worth inviting over.

"As soon as everyone is ready" I responed.

"Then we shoud head out" A sexy voice that could only belong to Fang said.

"Okay so everyone pair up and i'll assign you a place to search" I announce.

Everyone immidetly groupss in pairs of two. Ella grabs Nudges arm and they stand together. Angel asks Tina to be her partner and she accepts. Iggy and Gazzy group up immidetly. Austin and Sam pair up. Fang starts to walk up to me but so does Chris.

"Be my partner?" They both ask simotaniously.

They turn to each other. Chris shruges and says with a smile " Then a group of three it is"

I nodded giving him a small smile and announce " Okay Nudge and Ella hit up the stores in Zamora" I say and they do an up and away and their gone.

"Tina and Angel search the rest of Zamora" I instruct.

Angel unfoldes her wings but Tina closes her eyes and telaports.

"Iggy and Gazzy all of la barka" I announce and their off.

"Sam and Austin You guys search Islan" I say and they both fly off.

"And we'll search Langostura" I say in less of a leader voice and more of a Max voice.

Fang noddeds and Chris flashs me a white smile. We head off I search the the parts closer to the borders of other towns, Fang searchs the middle area while Chris being new and not knowing his way around here yet searches the places close to home.

After hours of searching we head home. Everyone was their before me. I do a check in and everyone turns in nothing. I start to lose hope in just seeing one fly in the sky. Wouldn't that be nice. Your just flying by and you bump into what your looking for.

_They try to blend in_ The voice says. I freeze still not use to the voice being back. My flock looks at me exspectingly knowing the voice is speaking. The rest of the flock just stare at me as if to say she was so a screw up. _Where?_ I ask the voice. _School. _He says. I hate one word awnsers even Fang knows better than t do that infront of me.

"Listen up guys the voice says we gotta search schools so tomorrow school starts Ella had already enrolled us anyway" I announce.

The flock nodded and Nudge says out "Max i'm tired can we go to the beach pleasee"

"If your tired shouldn't you get some rest?" I say for the hell of it.

"Maybe but the beach is so relaxing peasee" Nudge aargues.

"Fine." I say.

After finally arriving to the beach. The girls went to tan while the guys played around with some water guns they brought. Ella wore a hot pink two peice. Nudge wore a snug white shorts with bikini top. Tina wore a blue one peice. I wore a black bikini beacuse of Ella. I told Ella I wasn't going to tan or swim so i didn't want a bikini but we comprimised that i would wear the swim suit but with a one shoulder short ocean blue shirt.

All the guys wore trunks. Th only diffrence were the colors. Fang had midnight black(Tipical) Sam had summer orange, Austin had blood red, Chris had a grassy green, Iggy had a light pink to show off his manly-ness' in his words, and Gazzy wore a sky blue.

None ever came to this side of the beach beacuse it as said the water was too deep but my flock knew how to swim so i didn't worry. After everyone had soked up all the sun you can possably soke without getting skin canser I wanted to leave but no Nudge had to have a bonfire too.

The girls were really getting closer to Tina. She wasn't as shy anymore. They had found out she actually knew how to make tight braids. The girls demanded that she did their hair. Everyone laughed and joked around the camp fire. We all told stories. Eddy's flock told stories of the school, being free, and school. My flock told of escaping, being on the run, and of the fights we had gotten in. They all loved to tell the storie of when I fought Omega. The retoled stories of my rebel side. They made me sound like a hero.

"Max theres something i have to tell you" Angel says seriously.

I look at her waitig for her to go on. She continues and says "I invited Dylan"

I open my mouth to say something but get cut off by her saying " I know you don't like him around but he can help"

I open my mouth to speak again but images of Dylan flash in my mind like a video that should be named Max and Dylan best moments. I erase the thoughts and say " No Angel"

"Why Max" She askes.

"Beacuse" I respond not being able to think of a logical reason.

"Beacuse why?" Angel intirugates

"Beacuse I say so" I say

"That's not fair atleast let us vote" She comprimises.

"Fine" I say

"All in favor of Dylan staying with us raise you hand or for ever hold you peace" I say.

" Isn't that something you say when you get married" Gazzy comments.

I shout him my death glare and he srinks behind raises her hand first. Next goes Gazzy saying something like 'sorry Max'. Iggys hand goes up followed by all the other hands but Fangs.

"Aw Max you don't want me here?" A voice says in pretend hurt.

I turn and see Dylan standing there. He is wearing a white T-shirt with kanky shorts looking like a male model.

"Fuck my life" I say.

**N/A IM SORRY they bring drama! but i promise NO SAX,MYLAN or CAX there may be friendship MYLAN or CAX but no love stuff for any oher than FAX i promise it will arrive in the end**


	7. Alone, Mistake & Surprise

**Chapter 7: Alone, Mistake, and Surprise**

**Max's Point of View**

I woke up as the sun poured over my face disrupting my slumber. I rolled over to snuggle up to Fang, but end up falling off the bed. I wail my arms trying to catch myself, but fail, falling face first on the wooden floor bumping into our bedside table making it fal on top of me. I get up and throw Fangs' black pillow at the head board as if it to show it right for letting me fall.

I walk over to my room to pull out the short holister shorts Nudge had bought me on my birthday. What? It's hot! Okay fine, I like them alright. I throw the Hot Topic white tee shirt that Ella claimed showed off all my curves.

After changing I trugged down the stairs onto the terrece for some late probley cold breakfest. I Exspected to hear the normal grumpy bikering of all the bird kids, but hear nothing. I decend from the stairs now on alert.

"Mornin'" A voice from beside the stairs greets.

I make a sharp left turn and send a round house kick to its chest making it fall backwords gasping for the air I just knocked out of it. I quickly stradle it's waist to throw blows into it's stomuce. I pull my left hand back ready to release it, but see Dylan beneath me.

"You know if you weren't trying to kill me, I bet I could get use to this position" Dylan said smiling up at me suducivly and then add "Of cource I'd want my shoot at the top too" winking at me.

I gracefully monuver myself off him and quickly stood. I turn to the breakfest table, which is usually packed by mutated bird kids then left unattened with a pile of dirty plates in the center, but today there wasn't even a dirty napkin nor a bird kid in sight

"Where is everyone?" I ask aloud hopping anyone, but Dylan will answer my question.

"Looking for new recriuts, or at the ciber looking up information on them" Dylan states nochlant.

"And your here beacuse?" I ask cautiously.

"Didn't have ma orders from da boss" Dylan replys totally nonchlant.

"I'm not your boss." I glare at him.

"Either way, I wasn't given any order so I decided it'd be fun to relax 'ear" Dylan says quickly dismissing my glare.

"So why wasn't I awakend" I ask looking around the open space as if I'd lost something.

"How should I know? All I know is that no one cared to wake me up either but there was this note for you on the table" He says handing me a note with my name scribbled on it.

_Max,_

_I know your probley mad at me for not waking you, but we don't really need your help as much as you need your sleep. So enjoy it. If by any chance you wake up before we get there Ella saved you some tacos in the frige. Oh and about Dylan Fang didn't want to bring him so we left him there. Sorry, but try to be nice._

_Be back before you can shout 'Gazzy that better not be a bomb in your hands'_

_~Nudge_

I feel my plams sweat. I try to keep my hands from shaking. My muscles ach. I sit down, in the nearest chairs. Not beacuse I wanted to, but beacuse I had too, my legs were about to give out. I don't know why Dylan made me so nervose all of a sudden.

Suddenly a image of my future slither into my head. I'm entering a small homely house out in the country. A pair of tiny arms wrap around my legs. I bend down to reach for Sky. I wrap my arms around her and give her a big bear hug twirling her around in a cricle. I turn and walk into a office looking room. I sit down at a chair and pull out a writing piece from a lap top.

It read:

_The moonlit stars mixed with the morning sunset bringing a special kind of glow to the empty streets of Bostan. I walked to the Dawn cafe my scarf wrapped tightly around my neck nervously. Today was the day I'd finally see Nate again. After three years of him being gone at war he had missed the birth of our first child._

'Mommy why do you always have to work?' Sky asks.

'Sweetie I need to finish my book' I respond putting my typing on hold as I turn to Sky.

'How 'bout you put your next worldwide best seller on hold and we can go for a fly' Dylan suggests leaning on the door way smiling at me.

He looks older, even more handsome.

'Okay' I give in unfurling my wings and taking off.

Dylan goes second followed my Sky. Dylan brushs his wing by mine as we fly side by side. Sky flies slowly at first, but catchs up and flies between us. We look like a happy normal, well as normal as it gets with us, family . We look like the perfect unperfect family.

I snap out of my vision only to find Dylan staring at me. He opens his mouth to say something, but then closes it. He walks over to sit next to me.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

I don't reply. Even if I could I don't think I'd want to. Something about talking to Dylan felt wrong as if I'd talk to him my future really would become the vision.

"I know I'm suposed to be pissed at you 'cuz of the birthday thing, but I can't stay mad at you." Dylan says turning away from me to stare off at the birds building a nest in the tree.

I stay quite.

"So can we go back to being friends, and you can tell me what's wrong?" Dylan proposes.

I look Dylan in the eye. I open my mouth to reply, but no words come out. My mind replays my first vision of my future. Dylans eyes widden. Shit! I just sent him the vision. He stand ready to speak, but I'm off. I do a quick Up and Away followed by flying lightneing speed to a place I could be alone.

I feel Dylans presents following behind me. I fly faster. I turn around to see if I lost him, but watch him coming closer. I turn ahead ignoring the wind wipping my hair in my face. I finally land on a beach. I sit down and put my head inbetween my knees.

I can't belive I just showed him that. He'll tell Fang and everything will go down hill from there. I can't belive it! Just when my life was getting better something just had to go and screw everything up!

I feel a hand wrap around my shoulder. I shove it back whipping off my tears. I stand up and stare at Dylan.

"Fine. So I have your power, I saw us together like you always said, but I don't care! Fang and I will always be together" I shout at him letting out all my anger in my words.

"Our daughter is really beautiful" Dylan whispers more to him self than to me.

"It could be Fangs!" I keep on shouting at him.

He runs super speed torwed me and pins me to a bolder. He leans in close to my ear and whispers "It. is. my. kid." his voice like steel.

"It doesn't matter. It will never happen, I. Love. Fang." I say trying to escape from his arms.

"God damn it Max!" He shout sending a powerful punch just three cenemiters away from my head, "Why can't you just see it's meant to be. Would loving me really be that horriable?"

"I'll never know" I say escaping his arms, flying high ito the sky.

"The visions _never_ lie" He shouts behind me still on the ground.

"The future can always change" I shout back, but by now I'm too far away for even his super ears to hear.


	8. Messages

**Chapter 8: Messages**

We were all off on our serches again. We only had two days including today left until we would all be attenind a school. I absoultly hate the school's in Mexico. Why? you ask well thats beacuse every student is required to wear a buttion up white blouse shirt tucked into a short plaid blue and grey skirt with black flats. Yup you heard, or in your case read, right. I mighty, butt kicking, world saving Maximum Ride must wear a skirt. Insert me shuddering with disgust here.

Why don't we move away from the horriable thoughts of school uniforms to a much brighter topic? Oh yeah beacuse there is none. We've been searching for all morning and no one's come up with anything. Plus just last night my voice tapped into my dreams. I should really teach it some manners.

Anyways it showed me a slide show of diffrent pictures but they weren't the type of pictures you take it was as if I was looking at them with my own two eyes. It hurt me to do it but I couldn't stop. The pictures consisted of normal kids like Ella and hopefully you, at least they did at first, until screeching sound filled my ears making them cring back in pain, forcing them to release their wings.

Durring the slide show the voice would whisper a name, but I could bearly make it out. All of a sudden the pictures came faster and faster until I couldn't make out anything but a colorful blur. Suddenly I was surrounded in darknest.

"Everyone that comes to you will hold a piece of imformation that will help you over come the enemy. That is, if you know who the enemy really is" The voice had said it's voice filled with mysterey.

"What do you mean?" I shout at nothing but darkness.

"Oh, Max you still have so much to learn. I just hope..." It says but doesn't finish.

"You hope I what?" I shout feeling insane.

"I just hope your...smart enough to make it out...Alive" It finished.

After that I woke up panting covered in sweat my heart pumping and my muscles aching.

So you can see why I'm not really in the best mood today. Nothing seems to be going the way I wanted it too. I'm so sucked into my mind I wouldn't see a bird kid if it flied right infront of me. Which it did. Wait what?

I snap back into reality to find a blur coming torwdeds me at incrediable speeds. Speeds way to fast for any regualr bird. I take a side step to my left so I won't plumet into the ground fall down thousands if not millions of feet down and breaking every bone in my body.

The blur come closer and I know I don't know who it is. The figure seems to have seen me. It flies faster as if controled. I back away thinking it could never stop at that speed without bumping into me. The bird kid, A girl my age, finally stops exsactly infront of me.

"Who are you?" I whisper asked.

"The fight is near and you'll need more than your small flock if your going to save the world" She notified mysteriously.

Her face gave away no emotion but her eyes showed she was scared.

"What do you mean 'The fight is near'? What fight?" I ask shaking her shoulders.

Her eyes close before I finish asking my questiongs. Her wings pull in and in a second shes falling at a speed faster than lightnening to the ground. It takes my brain a mil-second to regester what had just happened before I'm fly into to her in a chance to catch her.

I push my whole body to go faster. I finally pass her. I stand under her my vains pumping with the adrealine from so long ago. She falls right into my arms making me fall down a few hundred feet but I force my body to be able to hold her weight. Her body feels life less and cold but shes still breathing.

I fly as fast as I can to the house were everyone should be already. I need to get her someone that can help her. I can feel I'm going to lose her if I don't act soon.


	9. Memory

**Chapter 9: Memory**

**Emily's Point of View**

I could feel a powerful light shinning on me. I try to open my eyes but fail. The old feeling of medication fills my vains making me drowsey. My eye lids feel heavy forcing me to keep them closed. My mouths so dry I can't speak. I feel my muscles ach like they always did when I went for a long flight.

I feel presure on my arm telling me I'm not alone. I await surrounded by nothing but the familiar darkness for the needle to penetrate my skin. A while passes and I feel nothing.

My senses are on full alrete. I have to have been captured by the school. The thing is...I don't remember how. I force myself to think back to my last memory. I find myself remeber the day.

Just a month ago I had ascaped the school. I didn't ascape alone. There was a scientist jab or jeb something like that he hide seven of us helpping us escape. I didn't know why he helped but I wasn't going to sick around to find out. The moment we hit fresh safe territoire I flew like the wind.

I lived a pretty normal life for thoses three weeks. I settled down in this little town made it on my own as a waitress. I only flew when my wings ached to be released. Don't get me wrong I love to fly I just wish I didn't feel like a freak beacuse of it.

Anyways there was that one day I was just watching TV when suddenly the woods were calling to me through my window. I thought it over and decided an innoucent walk in the woods wouldn't kill me. So I went. When I was in the middle of the woods completely surrounded by trees a screaching sound filled my ear. I remember doubling back in pain, forgetting about everything but making the pain go away. I felt my wings rip out but I couldn't control anything. And then I was here.

I try to take in all the surroundings I possiabley can. I feel people close by. I can tell I'm in a small room. I can hear murrmers. I force myself to listen in.

"ZOMG do you think she's okay?" A girl asks.

I can tell she's cluthing on to someone. I feel the male figure next to her say "I'm sure she's fine Nudge"

"I can't belive you actually found a bird kid" A male voice says from the door way making me tense.

They know.

"Hey Angel do you think you could..." another girls voice says.

Her voice has a kind of tough leader tone but with a tint of mother status. Her voice doesn't sound girly like the first girls voice. No, it sounds tougher strong. She sounds like my type of girl or at least her voice does.

"Hey guys shut up I can't do this if you intrupting me!" A young girls voice says sounds like shes concetrating very hard.

_Hello_ a voice in my head greets.

I scream bloody mary prining my eyes open to find eleven faces staring at me.

A girl, maybe the oldest, sends a glare to a little girl saying "What did you do?"

"I just said Hi" The little girl with a halo of golden curls and innoucent blue eyes grumbles.

I stare at them eyes wide open. My eyes quickly scan the area searching for the quickest exit. Fear surroundes my body.

"Umm Eddy do you mind..." A dark husky voice says.

"No prob." A young man with rich brown hair says from the foot of my bed.

I try to look way from him but can't help but stare at him. Suddenly I feel very clam.

"Damn sometimes you scare even me man" A tall guy with beach blond hair and sky blue eyes to match comments.

The young man smirks as a reply.

"Who are you guys?" I whisper hating myself for sounding scared.

"The real question is who are you?" A handsome young man who looks like he belongs on the cover of teen weekly.

**Max's Point of View**

"Dylan" Ella mutters shoving her elbow into his gut.

Dylan stands perfectly beacuse Ella can't hurt us bird kids she's too normal.

"Okay okay first off Dylan shut up before I make you" I start getting a whatever-you-want look from Dylan and then add "and Ella be nice"

The girl just stares at me ignoring everyone else as if she had seen me before. I shrug off the feeling and announce "Okay how about we leave..."

"Emily" She says stregth back in her voice.

"Okay why don't we leave Emily alone so she can get some rest" I finish.

Everyone grumbles responce filing out of the room.

"Fang go I'll be out in a sec I just wanna talk to Emily for a minute" I say letting go out his hand already missing the warmth it provided.

"Okay Max" He says giving me a quick kiss.

After Fang leave the room and it's just me and Emily.

"So about yesterday-" I start but she cuts me off saying "Yeasterday?"

"Yeah yesterday when you flew into me at incrediable speeds may I add-" I start again but she cuts me off again.

"I didn't fly into you" She whispers.

"You mean you don't remember?" I say.

"All I remember in this horriable noise" She says.

**N/A Now plz tell me you don't hate me for not updating soon enough! I'm SORRY! so Review if you want me to Update again! N tell me whatcha think. Should I keep writing or give it all up?**


End file.
